PERPETUO DESTINO
by FAN CREPUSCULOC
Summary: DESPUÉS DE QUE HIMEKO ASESINO A CHIKANE TENDRAN QUE INICIAR DE NUEVO SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ LES TOCARA SUFRIR AUN MAS PUES LOS DIOSES CONSIDERAN QUE SU AMOR ES EN UN ERROR, UNA ATROCIDAD QUE DEBE MORIR, PERO EL HIJO DE UN DIOS SIENTE ALGO POR LAS SACERDOTISAS
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

**POV. HIMEKO:**

El chasquido de la sangre al caer lentamente desde la espada que empuñe con dolor hasta el frio piso, lagrimas corriendo silenciosamente por mi rostro asiéndome saber que esto no era un pesadilla ni una ilusión, mi corazón despedazándose y mi alma cayendo al olvido por ya no tener a su otra mitad, esa que le mantenía fuerte, esa que le protegía, esa de ojos zafiro llamada Chikane.

¡MALDITO DESTINO! Por su culpa tuve que sellar el final de la mujer que ame amo y amare vida tras vida que este desdichado dios, universo o quien sea nos imponga porque mi amor por ella nunca se perderá aunque tenga que agonizar con cada separación de nuestras almas que son una en dos cuerpos, aunque viva a sabiendas de que la felicidad se nos será arrebatada para mantener la de los demás, valdrá la pena por pasar un tiempo más a su lado compartiendo palabras que alimenten mis suspiros, recuerdos que me son arrebatados mas siempre tendré presentes en el corazón que desde hace mucho le pertenece a la sacerdotisa lunar, estando unidas y separadas al mismo tiempo el resto de la eternidad anhelando poder estar juntas, un deseo que hasta ahora no se a cumplido.

Me levante del suelo en el que mi cuerpo había permanecido inerte luchando contra la realidad a pesar de saber que verdaderamente era inútil, camine arrastrando mi espada dejando un rastro con la sangre de mi amada Chikane-Chan, los pies me pesaban demasiado pero seguí con mi camino obligada a terminar con la horrible tarea encomendada hace milenios, seguí llorando al recordar cada segundo que pase con ella.

**POV. CHIKANE: **

Una vez más fui separada de mi preciosa Himeko, una vez más vi en sus ojos amatistas el miedo, dolor y tristeza provocados por nuestro cruel final. Me duele todo el daño que le hice mas no podía volver a asesinarla como tantas veces e hecho no podía ver como la vida se escapaba de sus hermosos ojos ni podía escuchar sus últimas palabras mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca, no quería volver a ver como aquel sonrojo tan maravilloso se iba borrando de su bella cara y todo al tener que encajar mi espada en su cuerpo.

Por esa razón me encuentro aquí encerrada en el templo lunar con la probabilidad de no volver a ver a mi Himeko. Una lagrima escapo de mi ojo izquierdo al pensar en los momentos que pase con mi hermoso ángel pero una mas escapo al saber todo lo que la forcé a sufrir, al saber cuántas veces lloro por mi culpa y aun así siguió amándome con todo su ser. Acaricie mis labios sintiendo la esencia de Himeko en ellos dejada por aquel último beso marcando nuestro eterno amor, dejando sellados nuestros sentimientos, guardando bajo llave nuestro lazo porque sabemos que no importara cuanto tengamos que esperar nos volveremos a encontrar, volveremos a unir nuestros cuerpos porque nuestras almas ya son una.

**POV. SANIEL ****(UN DIOS, YO LO INVENTE)****:**

-Insisten en mantener su amor prohibido-. De nuevo mi padre a hablado, empeñado en querer separar a las sacerdotisas de la luna y el sol, una relación que según él es errónea solo porque no lo planeo así, solo porque no pudo evitar que ellas quedaran unidas desde su primer vida.

-Deben separarse-. Hablo otro dios amigo de mi padre igualmente empeñado en la separación de Chikane y Himeko solo que con una razón distinta, para él era un juego el ver sufrir a ambas chicas vida tras vida queriendo manipular sus sentimientos sin éxito llevándolo a una obsesión. A hecho de todo para sepultar su amor pero este solo se ha hecho más fuerte.

-Las hemos separado en cada vida-. Le recordó mi padre molesto. Esto me hacía sentir más como un demonio y no como un dios, obligado a ver la agonía sin poder hacer nada, viendo las lagrimas más puras siendo derramadas.

-Saniel haz tu trabajo-. Me ordeno mi padre, no me quedo más que asentir y salir de la habitación con la cabeza gacha al saber que tendría que repetir este estúpido ritual en el que tendría que volver a programar las reencarnaciones de las sacerdotisas marcando su destino una vez más, encadenándolas al peor dolor existente.

**POV. NARRADOR:**

Himeko se estaba encargando de reconstruir el mundo por el que sacrifico todo sabiendo que los humanos cometerían los mismos errores, sabiendo que el Orochi renacería nuevamente por el odio de todas las personas las cuales cometían atrocidad tras atrocidad sin saber que 2 chicas adolescentes siempre pagaban por ellos entregando sus vidas. Los ojos amatistas de Himeko destellaban en tristeza con sus ropas manchadas por la sangre de Chikane.

Mientras Chikane soltaba lagrimas en el templo lunar recordando sus vidas con Himeko, aquellos ojos zafiro tan profundos se encontraban vacios con una expresión facial que no detonaba nada, la sacerdotisa se estaba guardando sus sentimientos muy adentro, no le encontraba sentido a demostrarlos porque había sido separada de lo único que le mantenía viva, por lo que había luchado y entregado su alma. Camino por el templo en silencio aguardando algo que ni siquiera ella sabía que era solo sabía que tenía que esperar.

Saniel observaba desde lejos a ambas sacerdotisas ambas asumiendo de distintas maneras lo que sentían, intentando mantenerse de pie. Se dio la vuelta dejando de mirar aquello que le corrompía por dentro puesto que él había conocido a ambas antes de que quedaran marcadas, una lagrima escapo de él.


	2. CAPITULO1: SUEÑOS VERDADEROS

**CAPITULO**__**1: SUEÑOS VERDADEROS**

Aquel doloroso día las sacerdotisas se separaron una vez más, entre lágrimas y recuerdos se alejaron cumpliendo cada una con su destino temiendo volver a olvidar los recuerdos que forjaron juntas en tantas vidas, temiendo olvidar el sabor de sus labios, la profundidad de sus miradas. Lo único que tenían asegurado en sus corazones era ese eterno amor que resistía a través de los injustos juicios de los dioses, un amor que derrotaba las barreras del tiempo y espacio.

Himeko renacería en esta nueva oportunidad para la humanidad, su destino estaba decidido en cambio el de Chikane aun se discutía entre los dioses, algunos argumentaban que debería morir definitivamente, 2 defendían el amor de las sacerdotisas pues ya estaban cansados de ver como tomaban las vidas de estasy su gran sentimiento como un juego o mejor dicho como un capricho demasiado obsesivo.

Como se escribió en el libro del destino, en el pueblo nació una hermosa niña de cabello dorado como el sol acompañado de una mirada amatista que reflejaba dulzura, bondad e inocencia. Mas lo que llamo la atención de todos, incluso más que su mirada fue la extraña marca de su pecho: Un sol .

**16 AÑOS DESPUES**

**POV. HIMEKO:**

Un árbol de cerezo me daba sombra mientras estaba en aquel desconocido lugar para mí que al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir tranquila y protegida como si mis problemas no importasen.

-Himeko-. Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura ofreciéndome calor en aquella tarde fría, el cálido aliento se encontró con mi cuello causando extrañas pero agradables sensaciones que me parecían muy conocidas, esos brazos se acoplaban perfectamente a mi cuerpo.

-Te había extrañado-. Al escuchar esas palabras, al poder volver a oír esa voz me di la vuelta rápidamente sin soltarme del abrazo que me custodiaba. Me quede sin palabras al observar unos ojos zafiros que me miraban cariñosamente, su mirada me decía que guardaba dolor y tristeza de una magnitud gigantesca asiéndome pensar como podía mantenerse de pie cargando esos sentimientos. Su pelo azul como la noche se movía lentamente con el viento, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa hermosa que albergaba misterio.

-Tengo que irme-. Me dijo con voz dolida pasando su suave mano por mi mejilla, acariciándome con sus delicados dedos, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mi, no quería que se fuera me dolía el alma de tan solo pensar que se apartaría de mi lado.

Fue acercando su rostro muy despacio al mío mientras su mano permeancia en mi mejilla quitando mis lagrimas con cariño mientras que con su otra mano aferraba mi cintura asiéndome sentir suya.

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos, faltaba muy poco para sentir la calidez de su boca algo que deseaba demasiado, lo anhelaba más que nada.

-HI-ME-KO!-. Todo se volvió borroso la hermosa chica de ojos zafiro se desvaneció de mis brazos, todo había sido un sueño mas.

-Mako-Chan-. Mi mejor amiga se encontraba arriba de mí dejando caer todo su peso, tenía una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

-Vístete Himeko llegaremos tarde!-. Me levante de un salto causando que Mako callera al piso por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme, ella solo me dedico una enorme sonrisa que me aclaraba que todo estaba bien.

En minutos me cambie y ya íbamos hacia nuestras clases, cuanto odio tener que despertarme temprano, de verdad no me gusta menos cuando sueño con esos perfectos ojos zafiros que…..

-Himeko, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-. Mi amiga de verdad dudaba si preguntarme o no, no pude evitar sonrojarme por lo que dejo una pequeña risa en el aire. No pensé que fuese nada malo por lo que le conteste.

-Claro-. Mis ojos se fijaron detenidamente en su rostro que pareció pensar antes de continuar con nuestra conversación.

-¿Con quién o qué soñaste?, cuando estaba dormida lloraste sin parar y no podía despertarte, pareciera como si te estuvieran matando-. La preocupación en Mako-Chan era demasiado notable, por tercera vez en minutos me sonrojo, no sabía que contestarle. Desde pequeña tengo sueños con esa bella chica de cabellos azules, siempre aparece diciendo que me extraña y que me quiere, por alguna razón siento la necesidad de que me abrase y decirle que le quiero aunque ni siquiera se su nombre.

-Ettooo…. No sé qué decir Mako-Chan es un poco extraño-. Íbamos avanzando por las grandes escaleras de la academia ¿Por qué tienen que ser tantos escalones?

-¿Es por alguien?-. Dijo pícaramente con ese tono de voz que utiliza usualmente para hacerme sonrojar al máximo.

-Bueno…. Si… es alguien-. Recordé el final e mi sueño, ese en el que falto poco para unir mis labios con los de ella. No podía contarle eso a Mako-Chan, aunque conociéndole seguramente me haría decirle. No podía sacar de mi mente a esa joven, cada noche desde que tengo memoria la sueño en distintos lugares pero sobre todo en ese cerezo y algo que parece un templo que extrañamente está en la luna. Recuerdo como despertaba de niña llorando al soñar que esos hermosos ojos zafiro derramaban lágrimas sobre una espada ensangrentada.

-Supongo que es alguien importante porque no es la primera vez que lloras por la noche, ¿Quién es?-. Para mi sorpresa mi amiga hizo la pregunta de forma seria, creo que de verdad quería saber quién era.

Llegamos a la puerta de nuestro salón y para sorpresa de ambas encontramos un cartel pegado que nos comunicaba sobre la cancelación de nuestras clases durante todo este día .

-¿Volvemos a casa?-. Pregunto ella, no le pude negar el si por lo que comenzamos a caminar de regreso a nuestro dormitorio.

-Himeko ¿Quién es el de tu sueño?-. Pregunto de nuevo, mmm esta algo insistente-

-No lose-. Dije sinceramente, toda mi vida soñando con ella y no se ni su nombre.

-¿No lo sabes? Pero si sufres tanto por el-. Me sonroje al escuchar "el" si supiera que es una chica y no un hombre quien cada noche se mete en mi sueños no solo asiéndome llorar si no asiéndome sonreía ante el misterio.

-¿Es un el no?-. Dijo dudosa y para mi desgracia me sonroje a un más fuerte delatándome con Mako-Chan

-¡Es una ella!-. Asentí apenada, mi amiga sonrió satisfechas por confirmar su duda pero se le borro la sonrisa y fue sustituida por una cara de duda.

-¿Te gustas una chica Himeko?-. Dijo medio seria medio picara, asiéndome pensar en cada sueño, nunca lo había pensado así pero esta chica era muy bonita desgraciadamente solo es un sueño.

-Solo la sueño-. Conteste pero yo misma dude

-¿Pero te gusta?-. repitió Mako-Chan firme

-Creo…. Que…si-. Baje la mirada pues no sabía lo que pensaría Mako-Chan ¿y si me rechazaba?

-Tranquila Hikemo, si te gustan las chicas no tendré problemas, eres mi mejor amiga te quiero por lo que eres-. Mako me abrazo con fuerza y una gran sonrisa, no pude evitar sonrojarme intensamente.

HORAS DESPUES

-Entonces, nunca le has visto pero siempre has soñado con ella-. Dijo algo confundida Mako-Chan, si termine contándole todo pero mientras le decía sobre algunos de mis sueños el pecho me dolió intensamente o mejor dicho me dolió tanto el corazón que grite.

-HIMEKO!-. Mako corrió hacia mi demasiado asustada

-Estoy.. bien-. Conteste con el pulsante dolor en mi pecho.

Es extraño como desde que soy una niña he sentido que algo me falta, algo que me causa un profundo dolor.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-. Volví a gritar cuando también mi cabeza comenzó a doler de una manera descomunal, ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? Mi corazón y cabeza me dolían profundamente como nunca me había dolido.

Mako- Chan me abrazaba con fuerza pero muy apenas notaba su presencia en la habitación,

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-. Un nuevo grito broto de lo más profundo de mi ser , no sé que es, algo muy dentro de mi me duele mucho más que mi cabeza, es como si me doliera el alma, como si algo le llamara fuera de ahí.

Una voz llego hasta a mí, una extraña voz que me llamo de la manera más rara pero conocida por alguna parte de mi ser:

-Himeko Kurusugawa, antigua sacerdotisa de sol es hora de que despiertes hora de que recuerdes-.

Imágenes cada vez más claras me hicieron estallar en dolor agonizante y tristeza más profunda que el mar, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en mi rostro haciendo rápidamente cataratas en mis ojos.

Tiernos intercambios de miradas, suspiros inspirados en el amor, cada momento que viví con ella, la academia, el árbol de cerezo, la mansión donde sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo y mi cabeza se recargaba en su pecho, días de alegría compartiendo. Mentiras a base de amor, choques de espadas, gotas de sangre cayendo al frio piso y todo por un horrible destino. El recuerdo de cómo encaje mi espada arrebatándole su vida, cuando mis labios tocaron los de ella en sus últimos minutos, cuando nos dijimos que nos amábamos, cuando el momento de separarnos llego y prometimos reencontrarnos fuese como fuese.

Esa mirada zafiro tan bella llena de dolor y amor, esos cabellos como la noche y suaves como la seda, esos labios tan dulces que habían estado en mis sueño eran de.. …. Mi amada Chikane-Chan,

-CHIKANE-CHAN!-. Los recuerdos terminaron, el dolor continuaba en mi corazón y alma, lo recordaba todo era tan doloroso ¿Dónde estaría mi amada?, la extraño tanto, no se cómo no había recordado antes MALDITOS DIOSES! Nos hacen esto una y otra vez.

-Chikane-. Repetí llorando en los brazos de mi amiga, tenía que buscarla se lo prometí, no podre vivir mucho mas sin ella, la necesito.

-Tranquila Himeko-. Mako-Chan me rogaba que me tranquilizara mientras acariciaba mi espalda pero no podía el dolor era demasiado.

-Chikane-Chan-. Repeti entre sollozos, cuanto extrañaba poder abrazarla, recargar mi cabeza en su pecho, compartir mi día con ella EXTRAÑO TODO!

-¿Quién es Chikane-Chan?-. Dijo mi amiga sorprendida, preocupada y angustiada a la vez tratando de que la mirara a los ojos.

-La mujer que Amo-. Dije sin dudar entre sollozos, nada me importaba en este momento, solo pensaba en mi Chikane-Chan

-¿La mujer que amas? Himeko-. Dijo sorprendida de la seguridad con la que lo dije, esa mujer ha sido la única a la que e amado, amo y amare el resto de mi vida y las vidas que vengan.

-Malditos dioses….-. Susurre pero Mako-Chan escucho lo que dije, me miro muy confundida, las lagrimas continuaban saliendo de mí, no podía evitarlo, por culpa mía Chikane estaba condenada.

-¿Los dioses? ¿Qué tienen que ver en esto Himeko?-. Me levanto para ponerme en la cama, sus brazos me rodearon pero eso solo me hizo extrañar más los de mi amada.

-Ellos nos condenaron a Chikane y a mí eternamente-. Dije suspirando, le contaría la verdad a mi amiga, tengo fe en que me creerá, algo me dice que ella debe de saber porque siento que por algún motivo ella estará involucrada en esta nueva vida mucho más que la anterior.

-¿Condenadas eternamente? Pero ¿a qué te refieres?-. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente.

-Mira te contare una historia que no debes dudar, juro que es verdad por más raro que pueda sonar, tienes que creerme confía-. Ella me miro seriamente

-Confío en ti Himeko, lo que me digas lo creeré-. Suspire tomando aire, esto sería muy doloroso de contar.

-En la luna existe un templo del que nadie sabe nada, en ella existe una sacerdotisa más específicamente la sacerdotisa de la luna-. Mas lagrimas cayeron de mi pero continúe. –Desde el inicio de la humanidad a existido odio en las almas de las personas, diferentes son las formas de la oscuridad mas en todos habita de una u otra manera, de este odio nació un muy antiguo demonio al que se le dio el nombre de Orochi, este comenzó a destruir el planeta por lo que los dioses tuvieron que actuar iniciando así el ciclo de las sacerdotisas.

Dos chicas nacidas el mismo día destinadas estarían a cumplir con el ritual tan solo cumplir 16 años de edad, una de ellas llamada sacerdotisa de la luna y la otra sacerdotisa del sol, ambas marcadas el resto de la eternidad para traer a Ame no Murakumo, el dios de la espada el cual seria invocado para destruir a Orochi.

Mas para lograrlo un sacrificio tendría que llevarse a cabo, una de las sacerdotisas tendría que perder la vida a manos de la otra para así poder salvar el mundo.

Desgraciadamente el ritual se volvió más doloroso aun por que algo no escrito por los dioses sucedió, las dos chicas se enamoraron desde la primer mirada que cruzaron, ambas almas se volvieron una en 2 cuerpos.

Pero el momento llego, las espadas fueron otorgadas a las chicas, forzadas a pelear y con todo terminar, la espada de una de ellas atravesó a la otra, sangre goteaba al igual que infinitas lágrimas.

Así el mundo fue salvado más no por mucho tiempo por que este era solo el principio de un eterno ciclo, ambas sacerdotisas estaban destinas a nacer una y otra vez, olvidando sus recuerdos hasta los últimos momentos más había algo que nunca cambiaba, el gran amor que se profesaban.

Así es como a continuado, un amor que siempre es separado, 2 chicas que abandonan su felicidad por la de los demás, un doloroso y sangriento final en el que ambas quieren morir para no tener que matar a su amada-. Finalice la historia llorando, una historia que siempre se repetía, Mako-Chan no podía hablar

-Hikemo… tu…

-Si, soy la sacerdotisa del sol-. Me abrazo fuertemente, comenzó a derramar lagrimas al igual que yo, en la habitación solo se respiraba dolor y angustia.

-Chikane es la otra ¿verdad?-. Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, su preocupación me taladraba profundamente. Los ojos de mi amada se reflejaron aun más fuerte en mi mente, podía sentir sus manos en las mías y su aliento en mi cuello.

-Si-. Dije, la voz me tembló, me estaba cayendo a pesados sin mi Chikane-Chan, tenía que comenzar a buscarla ya había perdido 16 años sin recordar nada mas que mis sentimientos.


	3. El comienzo de la pesadilla

CAPITULO 2: El comienzo de la pesadilla

El viento rozaba a la cristalina ventana de la habitación, las hojas del roble en el patio bailaban lentamente mientras sus ramas producían una singular melodía. Sobre el cielo se alzaba la hermosa luna cubierta por su manto de elegancia, solo unos ojos amatistas de tierna mirada lograban diferenciar lo que ojos impuros descartaban, lo que bocas indignas profanaban cual cuchillas, lo que oídos rencorosos negaban a su alma orillándole a transformarse en la peor arma.

POV. HIMEKO:

Han pasado algunas horas desde que recordé a mi amada Chikane-Chan, e dejado de derramar lagrimas por que se que a ella no le gustaría verme llorar, se que le dolería mi llanto así como a mi me lastima o mejor dicho me esta matando no saber donde esta, no saber si esta sufriendo y para empeorar la tortura de mi corazón, el no saber si me recuerda o no.

Ser las piezas en el sádico juego de los dioses nos pone en la peor posición cuando ellos quieran a nosotros se nos detendrá el corazón, cuando les plazca nos harán creer sus ilusiones, pondrán hasta la mas mínima piedra en nuestro camino.

Rio amargamente al saber que ellos han controlado todo menos los sentimientos que emanamos mi Chikane y yo.

-Entonces, Oogami-Kun, ¿fue parte de todo?-. Pregunto Mako-Chan desde el otro lado de la habitación, escuchar ese nombre me trajo malos recuerdos, el podría haberme querido pero en parte fue por el que mis sentimientos tardaron mas en llevarme a Chikane.

-Era un Orochi-. Conteste fríamente al pronunciar aquel nombre –Y seguramente lo sigue siendo-. Termine mi oración con una amarga mueca en mi rostro, después de todo si el era un Orochi algo muy muy muy oscuro se escondía en su interior.

-¿Pero que no es tu mejor amigo?-. Eso me dolió, lo seguía queriendo como a mi mejor amigo pero algo me hacia dudar, nose por que si el prácticamente entrego su vida por mi, literalmente.

-¿Y no se declaro a través de una carta hace apenas una horas? -. Mi mirada se mantenía en la ventana junto con mi mano que acariciaba el helado cristal, no podía dejar de observar esa bella luna.

-Le oz rechazare no puedo cometer los mismo errores-. Le conteste segura, unos pasos se escuchaban en el pasillo por lo que me distraje unos momentos.

-Oogami-Kun!-. Se escucharon los suspiros de las chicas. pero por algún motivo mis manos se armaron en puños y una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a ese chico que consideraba mi mejor amigo con una calidad sonrisa pero algo muy extraño en sus ojos, algo no estaba bien, algo demasiado extraño destellaba en su mirada. Venia vestido con un traje de color negro y un ramo de rosas gigantesco.

-¿Puedes acompañarme unos momentos de tu preciada vida?-. Las palabras brotaron de sus labios naturalmente queriendo darle un aire romántico que sinceramente no me agrado, de la única que aceptaría palabras románticas seria de mi Chikane.

Tenía que dejarle en claro ahora mismo que no quería nada con el mas que una amistad ¿o ni eso quería ya?, le di mi respuesta y ambos salimos caminando de a habitación con una Mako-Chan custodiando a la luna que parecía hipnotizarle en conjunto con la música de la naturaleza.

Nos encontrábamos en la banca de un parque bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, ambos permanecíamos callados pero las palabras luchaban por salir de mi boca que ya no quería contener sus pensamientos, era o si o si decir ahora que no querría nada con el.

-Hime-Chan…-. Por fin hablo aunque de nuevo vi ese raro brillo en su mirada, no era de felicidad ni de tristeza -¿Me aceptas como tu novio?-. Una fría ráfaga de viento paso entre nosotros asiéndome estremecer.

-Lo siento Souma, pero no…-. Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros asiendo dejar incompleta mi frase.

-Sabía que dirías eso-. Soltó una carcajada amarga que sinceramente sonó demoniaca. Camino hacia mi con el pelo en su rostro causando que solo se viera su oscura mirada.

-Himeko… Himeko-. Saco un cuchillo de su saco balanceándolo con su mano, la sonrisa más pervertida que había visto se extendía en su rostro.

-OOGAMI-KUN NOOOOO!-. Dije asustada antes de que me tomara fuertemente por los hombros y comenzara a besar mi cuello de una forma brusca e incluso dolorosa.

-Esta vez serás mía Sacerdotisa del Sol-. Dijo lujurioso y sombrío.

¿El…recordaba? ¿También el había recordado? ¿Esto era una pesadilla? Deseaba tanto que lo fuera, sus labios pasaban por todo mi cuello mientras que sus manos comenzaban a bajar por mi espalda apretando cruelmente. Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas soltarme de el, mis respiraciones agitadas eran seguidas por las suyas.

-SUELTAME!-. Grite pero rápidamente poso su mano en mi boca amordazándome mientras que la otra abrazaba fieramente mi cintura aprisionándola con su cuerpo, fijo esos ojos que ahora eran completamente negros en los míos y hablo.

-Te hare mía por que así lo quiero-. Dijo entre susurros con su estúpida sonrisa, cuanto deseaba que Chikane-Chan estuviera aquí protegiéndome, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos mientras me tranquilizaba con suaves palabras.

Algo que me tenia aterrada de solo pensarlo paso por mi mente justo antes de que esas sucias manos rompieran los botones de mi camiseta en una señal de impaciencia.

-Eres tan bella-. Dijo Pero en eso pude soltar mis brazos dándole una bofetada que bien pudo escucharse a cuadras.

-Perra…..- Levanto un puño listo para golpearme y cerré los ojos.

-SUELTA A HIMEKO!-. La voz de Mako-Chan impacto en el lugar mientras yo temblaba pero de enojo e impotencia.

-SUELTALA ANIMAL!-. Grito y no se de donde ni cuando Mako saco una pistola apuntando directo a la cabeza de Oogami-Kun, este me soltó con un rostro que aterraría a cualquiera, esos ojos de homicida, aquella sonrisa demoniaca.

-¿Solo ella puede tocarte o que?-. Soltó furioso y yo supe de inmediato a quien se refería, a quien nombraba con tanto odio, a mi amada de ojos zafiro.

-NO LA METAS EN ESTO!-. Le di una bofetada aun mas fuerte que la anterior por lo que de nuevo alzo sus puños en un intento fallido por que Mako le disparo en la mano asiéndole gritar.

-LARGATE SOUMA!-. Le grito mi amiga mientras yo sostenía mi camiseta ya rota tapando mi pecho. El desapareció entre las sombras de la noche y fue cuando me di cuenta de que la luna había sido cubierta por unas negras nubes opacando su luz.

-Himeko-. Se acerco Mako-Chan y yo me derrumbe en sus brazos, llore por dolor y tristeza, por impotencia y frustración, por no tener a mi hermosa princesa Chikane.

Me levanto del piso mientras me recargaba en su hombre y me llevo de nuevo a los dormitorios, no levante la mirada en todo el camino así como tampoco separe mis labios, solo me concentraba en caminar sin tropezar por el camino.

Este día había sido demasiado para soportar todo estaba sucediendo en poco tiempo suceso tras suceso. Por fin llegamos y me dejo caer en mi cama ella sabia que yo no diría palabras por lo que solo me dio un abrazo, apaga la luz y se recostó para dejarme pensar.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE 

Me levante con dolor de cabeza por haber estado llorando casi toda la noche hasta que el cansancio fue tanto que caí en los brazos de morfeo sin darme cuenta en que momento fue. Me vestí y peine lentamente viendo por la ventana un sol brillante lleno de un aura alegre pero solitaria pues le faltaba su compañera eterna la luna.

Sali con Mako-Chan rumbo a mi salón de clases, el viaje fue doloroso por todos los recuerdos que me traía, para cualquiera seguramente me veía muy perdida en mis pensamientos y no estaría equivocados, para mi ahora el mundo no importaba por que solo había una coda que me hacia sentí los latidos de mi corazón ahora.

-Himeko…..-. Mako-Chan iba a decirme algo cuando le vi pasar no lo podía creer, en lo mas alto de las escalera su cabella azulado ondeaban con el viento, sus ojos zafiros profundos como el mar y fríos como el hielo miraban a un hombre vestido con uniforme de chofer, su semblante se mantenía sereno e inexpresivo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, mis respiraciones se aceleraron.

-Chikane-Chan-. Susurre asiendo a mi amiga frenar al momento viéndome con una cara de: ahora si esta alucinando, pero no le preste atención pues solo veía a mi amada. Nuestras miradas se encontraron pero me dolió ver que me observaba como a todos los demás, como si no recordase ¿era eso? ¿ella si había olvidado todo?.

El alma se me partió al comprobar mi pensamiento cuando Chikane se dio la vuelta dándome su espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar al interior de la academia.

-Chikane-Chan-. Dije derramando lagrimas.

Hoy otro inútil día en mi vida tan monótona, es verdad cualquiera diría que debería ser la persona mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, pensarían que vivo en la alegría pero eso es una vil mentira, aunque soy la hija del millonario matrimonio Himemiya, aunque e tenido la mejor educación, sea la mejor estudiante tanto académicamente como en los deportes, aunque toque a la perfección piano y violín y según todos posea la belleza de una diosa, mi vida esta llena de un profundo sentimiento de dolor que me a acompañado desde niña.

Toda mi vida a estado rodeada de soledad y tristeza pero e aprendido a llevarle y fingir que no pasa nada, mi mirada desde siempre a sido tan dura y fría como el hielo, mantengo un semblante neutro para todo, nunca se me ha visto sonreír , por esto la sociedad a ido conociendo como Miya-Sama la princesa de hielo.

Bueno hace poco me mude a este pueblo para ocupara la mansión que hace años había dejado mi familia buscando un ambiente en la ciudad mas ahora he vuelto. Sera la primera vez que asista a la academia del pueblo puesto que siempre había tenido maestros particulares durante mi estancia pasada aquí, pero e decidido inscribirme en el colegio para tener un cambio en mi monótona vida.

-Miya-Sama es hora de ir al colegio-. Me dijo mi Chofer por lo que asentí y tome mis cosas para subir en la limosina Himemiya o bueno una de las muchas, esta es exclusivamente para mi uso personal.

Durante el corto camino hacia la institución pude divisar los grande arboles que se extendían a lo largo de las tierras del pueblo, las hojas que eran llevadas en una danza por el viento pero sobretodo ese hermoso sol que desde pequeña me daba consuelo, en verdad no se por que pero solía darme tranquilidad y felicidad el verle, me ofrecía paz.

-Hemos llegado-. EL chofer abrió la puerta para que bajara, todas las miradas estaban clavadas en mí, camine con mi semblante de princesa de hielo hacia las escaleras donde me detuve por un momento cuando escuche el llamado de mi empleado.

-Señorita su padre me pidió que le entregara esta carta-. Me extendió su mano con la mencionada carta, tome el sobre y le agradecí, en ese momento voltee hacia debajo de las escaleras donde me encontré con una mirada amatista, fue muy raro algo en mi interior me gritaba que fuera con la dueña de esos ojos que detonaban sorpresa y alegría pero pasaron a el dolor y tristeza ¿fue por mi? No, no creo no nos conocemos.

Debo de enfrentar que me llamo mucho la atención esa chica, es extraño nunca ninguna persona me había despertado interés, y esta chica con una sola mirada me tenia intrigada. Me di la vuelta para ir por mi horario pero sentí que eso era un error, quería volver y cruzar palabra con esa hermosa chica, momento ¿dije hermosa?.

POV. SANIEL

Esta hecho, las sacerdotisas han hecho su primer encuentro de esta vida solo que por obra de mi padre en su sádico juego a hecho que Himeko recordara todo solo para verle sufrir en su agonía por no poder estar con la sacerdotisa lunar, puesto que a Chikane se le han sido arrebatados todos sus recuerdos como parte del maldito plan de mi padre.

Perdónenme por no poder terminar con esto queridas Chikane y Himeko por que en parte yo tengo la culpa de que ambas estén condenadas, cuanto lo siento.

POV. NARRADOR

La luna y el sol podrán compartir el cielo y los días, podrán depender mutuamente del otro para vivir, pero son pocos los momentos en los que ambos se ven por que están destinados a separados existir.


	4. SECRETOS HIRIENTES

CAPITULO 3: SECRETOS HIRIENTES

Memorias olvidadas, sentimientos condenados por el resto de la eternidad, cumplen una sentencia que en realidad no es su culpa. Respiros contados, lagrimas sin final todo por un juego de sangre que los dioses no se cansan de reiniciar.

POV. CHIKANE:

Voy caminando por los pasillos de mi nueva escuela, las miradas de todos tanto chicas como chicos por igual se deslizan en mi figura cuando paso a su lado, uno que otro valiente o como prefiero decirles idiotas me dan sus sonrisas de torpe machista conquistador por lo que les devuelvo una mirada mas fría que el hielo, mas dura que el acero e incluso mas filosa que las cuchillas.

Llegue al salón que se me asigno con mi particular andar, cada alumno que se encuentra en el aula a volteado a verme pero solo una bella chicas a capturo mi atención con su profunda e inocente mirada, sus cabellos destellaban con el sol que se filtraba en la ventana, sus labios tenían una sonrisa de la cual no pude descifrar el significado.

-Señorita Miya-Sama por favor siéntese en aquel pupitre-. El profesor me indico amablemente el asiento al lado de la chica que me a despertado algo de interés. Asentí para después caminar hacia mi lugar, hasta el momento ni una palabra había pronunciado y para mi mejor pero el maestro dijo algo que no me agradaba.

-Señorita haga el favor de presentarse a la clase-. Sin más abrí mis labios dejando escapar mi voz.

-Me llamo Chikane Himemiya, espero llevar una buena relación académica con ustedes-. Me senté, en realidad no quería tener contacto con ellos pero mis modales me obligaban a decirlo. Escuche suspiros de algunas chicas cuando deslice mi cabello para sentarme y apoye mis brazos sobre el pupitre. Pude observar que la chica de cabellos dorados mantenía la vista fija en su mesa pronunciado palabras suavemente que sin intención llegue a escuchar.

-Por que Chikane-Chan…..-. Una lagrima escapo de sus bellos ojos ¿me llamo Chikane-Chan?, me dolió ver aquella lagrima pero ¿Por qué? Solo es una desconocida no hay motivo para que me duela.

Fue inútil decirlo sentía una punzada de dolor dentro de mi, para ser mas exacta en mi pecho, un momento ¿es mi corazón? No creo nada a llegado a tocarme de verdad.

-Bien chicos tendrán que trabajar en parejas en resto del año las cuales yo asignare sin cambios ¿entendieron?-. EL profesor obtuvo un pesimista si como respuesta. La amatista miro en mi dirección con una brillo que parecía de esperanza reflejado en su mirada que fue borrado por otra lagrima resbalando a través de su mejilla, de nuevo dirigió la vista su pupitre dejando el deseo de ver una vez mas sus ojos.

-Himeko serás con la señorita Himemiya-. Me pregunte quien seria esa chica que desde ahora seria mi compañera de trabajo, me sorprendí al ver que la amatista levanto la vista al escuchar el nombre.

-Si profesor-. Contesto, ella seria mi compañera, por alguna razón me alegre profundamente ¿Qué esta sucediendo?. El resto de la clase paso rápidamente y no volví a coincidir en las demás asignaturas con Himeko. En la última materia antes del almuerzo el profesor nos comunico que tendría que retirarse dándonos permiso de salir al patio.

Camine por los jardines de la escuela hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar rodeado de rosales, podía verse un árbol de cerezo dentro y sentí la necesidad de verle de cerca, de refugiarme bajo su sombra y sentir las suaves hojas del pasto en mis piernas. Algo me guio por aquel lugar mientras mi cabello era mecido por el viento, encontré una abertura escondida entre la rosas, agachándome entre en el pequeño pero hermoso lugar y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras.

**POV. HIMEKO**

Al parecer ahora me tocaba sufrir lo que mí amada Chikane tuvo que aguantar en nuestra vida pasada, esa desesperación mesclada con dolor al ver que le amas con tu alma y no te recuerda en absoluto. Solté una lagrimas, me había tocado ser su compañera de estudio, tendría que estar con ella sin poder besarle como tanto deseaba, sin poder estar en sus protectores y cálidos brazos tan suaves, tan perfectos, no podría deslizar mis manos por sus largos cabellos, no podría apreciar los zafiros de su cautivadora mirada que me enamora mas con cada segundo.

Mas lagrimas salieron de mi, ¿Cuánto podría soportar hasta derrumbarme por completo? ¿Cuánto podría tolerar sin su presencia?. Por algún motivo se me ocurrió visitar el que para mi fue y es un santuario, nuestro pequeño rincón aislado, nuestro preciosos árbol de cerezo, sentada bajo la sombra que me ofrecía el testigo de tantas horas al lado de Chikane abrace mis piernas ocultando mi rostro en ellas. Escuche movimientos en mi entorno pero creí que solo seria alguna ardilla u el viento contra los rosales que custodiaban mi santuario por lo que no levante mi mirada.

Escuche una voz que siempre a conseguido hipnotizarme

-¿Himeko?-. Levante mis húmedos ojos en dirección a mi amada de cabellos como la noche, me observaba de una manera que no pude identificar como si ni ella supiera que sentía en esos instantes.

¿Ella había vuelto a este sitio? ¿Por qué? Se supone que no recuerda nada ¿no?. Me fue imposible impedir que el llanto se liberara en mí. Pude sentir como se acerco a lentamente.

-No llores-. Sus palabras acariciaron mi ser, me recordaba a tantas noches que cuido de mi como nadie lo hará jamás.

**POV. CHIKANE**

Verle llorar me entristeció e hice algo que nunca había hecho ni pensaba realizar nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia, la rodee con mis brazos acunándola contra mi pecho queriendo protegerla, queriendo brindarle paz ¿Qué estaba asiendo?. Pude sentir como recargaba su cabeza en mi cuello mientras algo me guío a acariciarle su cabello, se sentía tan suave, su cuerpo contra el mío me daba una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado, me sentía bien pero al mismo tiempo cargaba dolor por verle llorar.

-Calma Himeko-. Una brisa paso a nuestro lado, se despego de mi pecho causándome la sensación de vacio, clavo su mirada en la mía, aquellos hermosos ojos amatistas que demostraban dolor incluso llegaba a agonía.

-Cuanta falta me haz hecho…-. Dijo entre susurros mas para ella misma ¿Cómo que le había hecho falta? Esto cada vez era más raro, me sentía tan extraña con la presencia de Himeko frente a mi, felicidad, tristeza, dolor, frustración, todo eso y mas peleando en mi interior queriendo establecer su dominio sin éxito.

-Perdóname por favor….-. Sollozo tirándose de nuevo en mis brazos que la aceptaron de inmediato mas como un instinto, como si así es como debiera ser. De acuerdo esto me confundió mas ¿Por qué se disculpaba?.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-. Le dije al oído, note que el cuerpo de Himeko se estremeció cuando mi aliento llego a su piel, sus manos se aferraron mas a mi espalda mientras las mías reforzaron el agarre que tenia a su espalda y cintura.

-Ya lo sabrás…..-. ¿A que se refería?, ni siquiera nos conocíamos y ella hablaba como si tuviéramos años de tratarnos, pero…. Cuando el aliento de sus labios se encontró con mi cuello una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Me tengo que ir….. Cuidate Chikane-Chan-. Antes de poder hacer algo se separo de nuestro agarre y salió corriendo del lugar dejándome a solas con mis dudas, solté un suspiro que partió el silencio y sin poder hacer un mayor esfuerzo me recargue en el árbol, pensando y pensando en Himeko, en lo que dijo y para mi des fortunio lo que me hizo sentir. Saque de mi bolsillo la carta que mi padre me mando, ¿ahora que quería? Desde aquel día no confió en mí como antes incluso se alejo de mí.

Abrí el sobre cuidadosamente, desdoble lentamente la hoja de papel que posiblemente me traería malas noticias y finalmente comencé la lectura:

Para Chikane:

Hija he escrito esta carta con un solo motivo que creo ya presientes cual es pues no es muy difícil de imaginar, quiero advertirte que aunque te hayas alejado de la familia no permitiré que las aberraciones de tu pasado se repitan, así como lees, por mas lejos que vayas tienes prohibido volver a tus malas costumbres pues bien sabes que es pecado y que no pensare dos veces el exiliarte si me entero de algo que por dios sabes sabré si cometes el mas mínimo fallido.

Juro sobre la memoria de nuestros ancestros, sobre nuestra empresa, e incluso sobre tu vida que si manchas el apellido Himemiya te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

Atentamente: Tu padre, por ahora.

Mire con amargura la carta que mi padre escribió con su puño y letra, tantas veces de péqueña juro quererme sobre todas las cosas, que me cuidaría sin importar que, todo fueron mentiras que no hicieron mas que provocarme dolor en un inicio. Ese maldito día que descubrió por las malas un secreto que oculte a todos por saber que no lo aceptarían.

Por una razón que ni yo se guarde aquella ponzoñosa carta en mi uniforme, con mi característico semblante gélido me levante del pasto iniciando mi andar hacia el salón para tener mi ultima clase.

**POV. HIMEKO**

No se como pero fui capaz de retirarme del protector abrazo de mi Chikane-Chan, tenía que salir de ahí ya le había dicho demasiado con esas pocas palabras, no podía decirle las cosas, no aún pero tendría que ser rápido por que seguramente Souma anda rondando por aquí.

-Himeko… Himeko-. Esa voz…

-No deberías pasear sola-. Una espantosa risa se escucho al tiempo que sus manos cubrían mi boca para omitir cualquier sonido de mi parte –Tenemos un asuntito pendiente-. Una de sus manos toco mis pechos lujuriosamente mientras intentaba gritar y pataleaba inútilmente, con fuerza me azoto contra la pared causándome más miedo e impotencia, le mordí la mano.

-AYUDA!-. Sentí un golpe en mi rostro

-CALLATE!-. Pronuncio furiosos silenciando mis quejidos con sus asquerosos labios, lastimando mi cintura con sus salvajes manos. Sentí un golpe más en mi rostro asiéndome derramar lagrimas que mojaban mi cara entera, un golpe mas en mi abdomen me hizo doblarme de dolor.

-Ho vamos no seas débil-. Dijo burlonamente antes de posar sus labios en mi cuello causándome nauseas, volví a sentir su puño con mas fuerza al hacer impacto en mi rostro después uno mas en mi abdomen, su golpes se hacían mas fuertes con cada impacto en mi cuerpo. Igual que hace una horas rompió mi camiseta mientras yo comenzaba a ver borroso por tanto golpe, todo se estaba volviendo negro.

-No….-. Logre pronunciar mientras el reía

-Enfréntalo pasara…..-. Ahí perdí la conciencia dejando como ultimo recuerdo su estúpida risa junto a la sensación de dolor.

**POV. CHIKANE**

Escuche un grito que estoy segura provenía de Himeko pidiendo ayuda y sin pensarlo corrí en esa dirección desesperadamente, poco después llegue a el lugar y me llene de enojo e ira al ver que un chico tenia a MI HIMEKO contra la pared inconsiente, golpeada y A PUNTO DE VIOLARLA!

Con mi enojo corrí hacía el que al parecer no se percato de mi presencia y con una fuerte patada lo derrumbe alejándolo de Himeko, rápidamente atrape el cuerpo de la amatista antes de que impactara en el suelo. El chico se levanto riendo

-Valla, valla nada mas ni nada menos que Himemiya Chikane-. ¿Este maldito bastardo me conoce? ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS?-. Sostuve el cuerpo de Himeko protegiéndola con mis brazos.

El viento se había vuelto muy veloz pasaba como queriendo cortarme la piel, las nubes se oscurecieron tapando a el sol, los arboles se sacudían causando estruendos parecidos a los de historias de terror.

-Aléjate estúpido-. Estoy segura que en ese momento tenía una mirada asesina dedicada a el, mi voz sonó amenazante, pude ver como sus ojos se ensombrecieron y una marca en su frente comenzó a brillar ¿Qué diablos? El cuerpo del chico se elevo al mismo tiempo que de la nada algo que parecía un robot gigante apareció, este absorbió al bastardo.

-HIMEKO SERA MIA Y TU CHIKANE MORIRAS!-. Grito desde el robot, dentro de mi cientos de cosas se movían, cosas inexplicables pasaban por mi mente y corazón. Mi reacción fue abrazar a Himeko.

Las manos del robot me apuntaron, una luz brillante se formaba en el centro de las palmas y muy tarde observe que era un rayo dirigido en mi dirección, mantuve los ojos abiertos sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, algo impidió que el rayo llegara a mí. Un chico de cabellos plateados con alas en su espalda se atravesó en el camino de mi supuesto fin provocando una gran explosión que el alado contuvo con sus manos.

-OOGAMI SOUMA, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?-. Aun no podía ver el rostro de el chico que nos salvo a Himeko y a mi de ser pulverizadas por ese maldito bastardo.

-NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!-. Grito el muy estúpido lanzado otro rayo a el alada que como antes contuvo al rayo con la diferencia de que esta vez se elevo en el cielo y regreso el ataque a el robot que salió disparada quizá kilómetros atrás.

-LLEVATE A HIMEKO!-. Me grito el alado sin dejarme ver su rostro para en segundos desaparecer en dirección del que al parecer se llamaba Souma.

Entre mis brazos cargue el cuerpo de Himeko sacándole de ese lugar, estaba muy herida aquel animal le había golpeado brutalmente, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos al verle en ese estado, me dolía demasiado. Acerque mis labios a su oído para decir entre susurros.

-Estarás bien-. Sin embargo no esperaba lo que sucedió.

-Te amo Chikane-. Ella seguía inconsciente pero esas palabras habían sido muy claras, pronunciadas con tanto sentimiento y seguridad. Derrame mas lagrimas, me dolía el corazón al sentir que tenia que recordar algo que me quemaba por dentro pero no podía hacerlo.

Tome mi celular

-NECESITO LA LIMOSINA PERO YA!-. Grite a la persona en el otro lado de la línea mientras corría a donde deberían recogerme.

-SI SEÑORITA!-. Segundo después de que llegue al lugar con aquel hermoso cuerpo la limosina llego como si el diablo le llevara, con un brazo cargue a Himeko y con el otro abrí la puerta adentrándome en el vehículo con la amatista recostada sobre mi, no quería soltarle por nada.

-A LA MANSION RAPIDO!-. Ahí le atendería mi doctor personal, el mejor del país. La limosina arranco llegando en minutos a la mansión, me baje corriendo con ella en mis brazos, la puerta principal fue abierta por una patada de mi parte.

-DOCTOR ATIENDALA!-. Grite a el doctor que convenientemente estaba en mi sala, el por que lo ignoro al menos por ahora.

-SI SEÑORITA!-. Grito.

Himeko estarás bien yo me encargare de ello.

**POV. NARRADOR**

Todo tiene comienzo y final el verdadero reto es saberlos diferenciar, los secretos se revelan ¿bueno o malo será? Ojos zafiros nublados están mientras los amatistas buscan su alma dentro del hielo que aparenta su amada.


	5. Besos Dulces

CAPITULO 4: Besos dulces

Recuerdos dolorosos, memorias dichosas, sensaciones sin igual, intentan

volver a su dueña: la sacerdotisa lunar. Impulsados por el amor

que solo la amatista en ella puede provocar.

Su corazón le palpita de dolor al ver las

lágrimas de su único y verdadero amor.

POV. CHIKANE

El ver a Himeko tendida sobre mi cama tan herida por culpa de aquel animal, me lastima demasiado pero ¿Por qué? Es una desconocida para mí y sin embargo se encuentra en mi habitación el lugar al que nadie más que yo puede entrar.

El doctor me dijo que seguramente no despertaría hasta mañana y he tomado la decisión de cuidarle yo misma, no quiero separarme de ella por nada aunque sé que posiblemente esto me traerá problemas con mi padre. Le observo moverse levemente sobre la cama, las sabanas que cubrían su piel hace unos instantes han sido removidas por ella inconscientemente descubriendo la hermosa figura que es su cuerpo, su respiración se acelera por momentos y luego vuelve a su ritmo normal pero me angustia que esto se repite.

Agacho la cabeza y el cabello me ha caído sobre el rostro cubriendo mi mirada, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, porque siento esto al verle, porque ella a dicho eso hace poco tiempo, sonaba tan segura que es imposible dudar de lo que dijo.

-Chikane-Chan-. Levanto la cabeza al escuchar que sus labios han pronunciado mi nombre, fue un susurro y noto que sigue dormida pero fue muy claro, ella me llamaba. Me acerque más a la cama, lagrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados, no pude evitar que de mi brotaran también. Algo me impulso a deslizar mi mano sobre su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas, aquella piel tan suave y tibia al contacto con la mía me causo muchas sensaciones no quería retirar mi mano, en realidad ahora quería abrazarle, protegerle y acunarle contra mi pecho prometiéndole que le cuidaría.

-Te amo Chikane-Chan-. Repitió eso que me dijo hace horas, y esta vez me dio gran alegría, mi corazón sintió felicidad verdadera por primera vez en mi vida. Una imagen borrosa paso por mi cabeza, algo que parecían robots gigantes peleaban entre sí. Pero las voces que escuchaba parecían no ir con lo que estaba viendo, distinguí mi voz:

-¡BUSCAME!-. Le grito a alguien.

-¡LO HARE NO IMPORTARA LA FORMA NI APARIENCIA TE RECONOCERE TE ENCONTARE!-. No puede ser es es…. ¡LA VOZ DE HIMEKO!

Todo se volvió negro y mi mente volvió a la habitación, aun tenía mi mano en la mejilla de Himeko pero estaba siendo mojada por las lagrimas de ella, lentamente me arrime a su rostro, le observe de cerca podía sentir su respiración es mi cara, no lo pensé mas y pose mis labios en su mejilla limpiando sus lagrimas con besos, fui bajando por su cara hasta llegar a esos delgados labios que prometían ser suaves, tibios y dulces. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron su ritmo, estando a unos pocos milímetros de lo que más deseaba en ese momento, algo dentro de mí me gritaba que uniera nuestros labios de una vez, y ya no resistí, así que coloque mis labios sobre los suyos.

Lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos pues recuerdos muy dolorosos comenzaron a llegar a mí, como en una de mis tantas vidas asesine a mi amada, todas las atrocidades que cometí, las mentiras que le conté a mi dulce ángel, el terrible momento en el que le robe su inocencia a mi amada de la peor manera, cuantas suplicas escuche ese día, de cuantos gritos y lagrimas fui testigo.

Recuerdo cuando finalmente encajo su espada en mi cuerpo, como sentía que la sangre escurría de mi herida y boca, sus lágrimas mojándome, en mi memoria está gravado perfectamente como tomo su espada e iba a terminar su propia vida, el momento en el que le mostré mi verdad.

Cuanto lamentaba que yo deseaba con el alma abrazarle y besarle pero….. era una chica, yo misma se lo dije y fue el momento más feliz de mi vida cuando ella me contesto que también me amaba de esa forma, pensé que lo decía para darme una muerte feliz pero cuando me beso supe que verdaderamente me amaba. Ambas lloramos. Momentos después el destino nos separo pero me hicimos una promesa yo reencarnaría y ella sin importar que me encontraría.

Los recuerdos terminaron, no habían sido más que dos segundos y mis labios seguían unidos a los de mi hermosa Himeko, de repente abrió sus preciosos ojos dejándome ver tu tierna mirada. Me separe de aquel dulce beso, ella me observaba sin creerlo como si estuviera soñando.

-Te amo Himeko-. Me abrase a ella sin pensarlo, quería sentir su cálido cuerpo, quería aspirar su delicioso aroma, deseaba tanto volver a besarle.

-Chikane-. Se abrazo a mi cuerpo llorando, coloco su cabeza en mi cuello, sus brazos tomaban fuertemente mi cintura. En ese momento yo seguía a un lado de la cama y ella en el lugar que había estado durmiendo, aun con sus brazos firmes en mi cintura sin saber cómo subí a la cama con ella. Me coloque arriba de Himeko abrazándola como si mi vida dependiera de ello, nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, nuestros rostros a milímetros que bien podrían ser kilómetros. Mis lagrimas llegaron a su rostro, no lo podía evitar simplemente seguían saliendo de mi. Ella también lloraba con dolor, con frustración pero a la vez con felicidad.

Levanto su cabeza eliminando la poca distancia que nos separaba, unió su frente con la mía, separo una de sus manos de mi cintura y la poso en mi rostro, aquel contacto bien podría llevarme al cielo o si fuera necesario para estar con ella al mismísimo infierno.

-Recordaste mi amor-. Esta vez fue ella quien me beso con desesperación, ese beso me transmitía todo lo que sentía, la falta que le hice así como ella a mí, la agonía de haber estado separadas, la felicidad de encontrarnos esas y muchas cosas más.

Con mucho trabajo nos separamos, le mire a sus ojos y con más besos limpie sus lágrimas. –Lamento todo lo que paso Himeko-. Tenía que disculparme de nuevo, la culpa me quemaba en vida, me atormentaba.

-Olvídalo, ahora estamos juntas-. Pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te protegeré de todo mi amor-. Le dije sin dudarlo, por tercera vez probé esos dulces labios que no me negaron su acceso, con una mano puesta en su cintura y la otra en su cuello le pegue mas a mi cuerpo, necesitaba tenerle cerca, ella aferro ambas manos a mi cintura pero una de ellas subió hasta mi espalda.

Sentí su cálido aliento en mi oreja. –No quiero separarme de ti por nada-. En un giro que no esperaba Himeko nos dio la vuelta quedando ella arriba y yo abajo, sentí su abdomen y pechos mucho más pegados a mí.

Entre respiraciones un poco más agitadas (por parte de ambas) le conteste con una sonrisa. –Siempre estaremos juntas, ya no dejare que nada nos separe-. Un cuarto beso nos llevo lejos de aquella habitación pero fuimos devueltas a la tierra por un grito que no esperaba.

-¡DONDE ESTAS CHIKANE!-. Ese grito era demasiado fuerte, Himeko me miro desconcertada y un poco asustada pero yo ya sabía de quien venía ese gran grito, nada más ni nada menos que de mi progenitor ¿pero que hace aquí?.

Rápidamente le dije a Himeko algo que no me agradaba para nada pero por el momento era necesario. –Por ahora no podemos decir nada de lo nuestro porque correrías mucho riesgo, pero te prometo que lo solucionare-. Le dije derramando una lágrima por que de verdad me dolía tener que ocultar lo mío con Himeko.

-Estaremos bien-. Dijo, los pasos se iban acercando a mi habitación con grane estruendo, nos separamos, yo me levante de la cama y deje a Himeko recostada, intercambiamos miradas y como último me dijo: -Tú puedes Chikane-Chan-.

Respire profundamente y camine a la puerta, mi semblante ahora era duro y frio completamente distinto a haces unos instantes, a pocos pasos se encontraba mi padre de espaldas, al parecer tanto tiempo había pasado que ya ni recordaba cual era mi habitación.

-Padre-. Dije a modo frio, estoy segura que de no ser por que aprendí a controlarme mi mirada lo estaría matando ahora mismo, el odio que sentía por él había ido en aumento desde aquel maldito día.

El venia muy molesto, el aura que tenía reflejaba seriedad, avaricia, egoísmo e ira camino hacia mí.

-Tsubasa ha vuelto por ti -. Dijo molesto golpeando la pared, recuerdos muy malos llegaron a mi mente pues el Tsubasa del que hablaba era el mismo con el que pelee en mi vida pasada, ese que era la primera columna de los Orochi.

-Ya le dije que no trabajare para Tsubasa padre-. Y ahora que he recordado menos aceptare tal petición. –Espero entienda-. Aunque ya sé que no lo hará.

-El no aceptara un no como respuesta-. Dijo dándose la vuelta, y eso si lo sabía, esto sumado al psicópata de Souma es muy malo.

-Ya me las arreglare yo sola como siempre-. Dije con amargura dándome la vuelta camino a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave para evitar cualquier problema y cuando mire hacia la cama vi a MI Himeko llorando sobre las sabanas.

-¿Qué pasa Himeko?-. Le dije muy angustiada acercándome a ella, me senté en el borde de la cama y de inmediato se sentó en mi regazo recargando su cabeza en mi pecho, le abrace acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

-Oogami-Kun-. Pronuncio entre sus sollozos provocando mi ira, tendría que arreglar cuentas con aquel estúpido. Recordé a aquel alado de cabellos plateados ¿Quién sería? ¿Cómo nos conoce? ¿Por qué nos ayudo?.

-Te cuidare de él, lo prometo-. Entonces pensé que en algún punto Souma fue su mejor amigo, seguramente ella le seguía considerando así por lo que le abrase mas fuerte cuidando no lastimarla por las heridas que Oogami le había dejado.

-Tengo miedo Chikane-. Me dijo acercando su rostro para darme otro beso, intente transmitirle mediante este que le cuidaría, que sería su protectora eterna. Me tomo del cuello y yo a ella de la cintura aunque seguía en mi regazo.

Queriendo ayudarle a distraerse le dije una idea que me rondaba en la cabeza, le sonreí y le acaricie su pequeña nariz con mi mano. –Y entonces, ¿vivirías en la mansión con migo?-. Ella sin pensarlo me contesto.

-Sí, quiero pasar todo el tiempo a tu lado-. Sonreí ampliamente a mi amada.

-Entonces cambiare mi horario para tener todas las clases a tu lado-. Le dije tomando su mano, comencé a besarle desde la punta de sus dedos hasta terminar su brazo.

-Tengo que hablar con Mako-Chan, ella sabe de las sacerdotisas y pues… que te amo-. Dijo tímidamente, como temiendo a mi reacción pero entonces sonreí por que ella había tenido el valor de decir que me amaba a otra persona.

-Te amo mi pequeña princesa-. Sonreí. -¿Quieres comer algo?-. Le ofrecí, pero el sonido de gruñidos saliendo de su estomago me contesto, yo solté una pequeña risa y ella se sonrojo.

-Vamos a la cocina-. Le hable ella asintió e iba a pararse pero no se lo permití. –No quiero que te lastimes en las escaleras-. La cargue en mis brazos y me levante, caminando con ella abrazada a mi cuello.

-Mi Chikane es muy fuerte-. Dijo sonriendo, el hecho de que dijera que era SU Chikane me dio mucha felicidad, le bese una vez más saboreando su esplendida esencia.

-Tengo mucho que decirte mi Himeko-. Ella se sonrojo al escuchar mi pero me sonrió sinceramente. Llegamos a la cocina, un cuarto bastante grande, la senté en la barra-mesa para ir al refrigerador. -¿Y qué quiere comer mi amor?-.

-Lo que prepares está bien-. Me abrazo por detrás, sosteniendo mi cintura y pegando mas su cuerpo al mío, permitiéndome sentir su calidez, su suavidad, su aroma. –Todo lo que haces es perfecto-. Beso mi cuello lentamente y por un momento me paralice, ella soltó una risita.

-Te amo-. Le dije volteándome para besarle esta vez más despacio, con ternura pero el beso fue asiéndose más intenso, con mi lengua acaricie su labio inferior y ella me permitió entrar a su boca, en algún momento ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, sus manos aprisionaban mi cuello, con una mano tome su cintura, quería sentirle más pegada a mi cuerpo y con la otra tome su pierna acariciándole, pude escuchar un pequeño gemido de mi Himeko que se perdió entre nuestro beso.

Ignoramos por todo el tiempo posible nuestras respiraciones pero la necesidad de aire ya era demasiada y no estábamos dispuestas a morir ahora que nos habíamos encontrado nuevamente. Siguiendo abrazadas nos miramos a los ojos y ambas entendimos que aun no era el momento por lo que nos dimos un tierno beso y nos separamos, le abrase nuevamente pero ahora por la espalda.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué quieres comer?-. Le dije al oído y escuche la preciosa melodía que es su risa. –Lo que gustes amor-. Me beso rápidamente-. Ya sé, le preparare su comida favorita.

**POV. NARRADOR**

Finalmente sus labios han unido pues la princesa de hielo recordó, todo irá hacia el abismo porque a los dioses no les parece su amor. Pero un alado de cabellos plateados entrara en la vida que han comenzado.


End file.
